EAW Road to Redemption (2019)
| city = , | lastevent = EAW Wicked Games (2019) | nextevent = EAW Christmas in Dubai (2019) | lastevent2 = Road to Redemption (2018) | nextevent2 = EAW Road to Redemption (2020) }} Road to Redemption (2019) is a professional wrestling free-per-view (FPV) featuring professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from various brands of Elite Answers Wrestling. The event will take place on December 15, 2019, at the in , . It is the thirteenth event in the Road to Redemption chronology. Production Background Storylines 'Answers World Championship Chamber' On the November 17 edition of Showdown, Chris Elite announced that he would not only be using his Gawd Contract to get himself an opportunity at the Unified Tag Team Championships and having the match be a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match, but he would be using the contract to make himself the first person to enter the Extreme Elimination Chamber for the Answers World Championship at Road to Redemption. Later in the night, Xander Payne defeated Lucas Johnson in dominant fashion to qualify for the Extreme Elimination Chamber and at the main event, Mark Michaels was able to sneak away with a victory over Santo Muerte. On the November 24 episode of Showdown, Jamie O'Hara and Cameron Ella Ava earned their way to the Chamber by defeating Heavenly Hell after Elite used the Gawd Contract again to make himself the special guest referee for the tag team match. On the December 8 episode of Showdown, a series of Pulp Fiction segments were shown featuring the Chamber participants and the weapons they will be bringing inside the Chamber with them. Michaels chose a lead pipe; Payne selected a barbed wire boiling bowl; O'Hara chose a barbed wire digeridoo; Ava selected a diamond-studded taser and DEDEDE chose his beloved Equalizer. 'EAW Championship Chamber' At Wicked Games, Rex McAllister defeated Jack Ripley in order to qualify for the Chamber at Road to Redemption. On the November 25 edition of Voltage, Terry Chambers defeated Serena Riot in order to qualify for the Extreme Elimination Chamber for the EAW Championship. On the December 1 episode of Voltage, Ms. Extreme would defeat Shortfuse PAKA, Andrea Valentine would defeat Korey Gaines and Jack Ripley would defeat Charlie Marr in order to advance to the Chamber. On the December 9 episode of Voltage, all the participants in the Chamber (minus Marr) who claimed that they will be a better champion than Marr. Marr's championship reign will come to an end and Marr will not be able to escape the people he has wronged this season. 'World Heavyweight Championship Chamber' On the November 8 edition of Dynasty, Drake King defeated SOSA Henderson to qualify for the Chamber. Meanwhile, as the last request of Impact's Gawd Contract, he enters the Chamber. On November 15 episode of Dynasty, Cage announced that he would be taking part in the Chamber. On the same show, The Visual Prophet defeated Osamu Archichida and Kassidy Heart defeated Lethal Consequences to qualify. 'Specialists Championship Chamber' On the November 22 episode of Dynasty, Darcy May Morgan shocked everyone by ending Andrea Valentine's record-breaking Specialists Championship reign. On the November 24 episode of Showdown, Kensingten Calhoun-Astor announced herself as the first entrant in the Specialists Chamber. Soon after, Candice Blair made an appearance in EAW and announced herself as the second entrant in the match. On the November 25 episode of Voltage, Joy Cassidy and Sarah Price announced that they would be taking part in the match. To end up completing this chamber, Serena Riot would be taking the last spot. Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:2019 Category:EAW Dynasty Category:EAW Showdown Category:EAW Voltage